


Happy Birthday

by fleursetbrumes



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance, SW 5.0
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 01:54:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21468127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleursetbrumes/pseuds/fleursetbrumes
Summary: С самого утра Куроо думает, что Акааши забыл о его дне рождения. Вечером его ждёт сюрприз.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 14
Collections: Holy kuroaka SW 5.0





	Happy Birthday

Куроо просыпается от будильника Акааши, улыбается в предвкушении: у него сегодня день рождения и он ждёт свой сладкий поздравительный поцелуй. Для начала.

– Доброго утра, Тетсу, – Акааши трёт глаза и тянется к нему, чтобы сонно поцеловать в щёку. – Прости, тебя снова разбудил мой будильник… Поспи ещё.

Куроо спать совсем не хочет. Он обнимает сидящего на кровати Акааши со спины, запускает ладони под футболку и оглаживает тёплый живот.

– Мм, не сейчас, – Акааши невнятно мычит, мягко выпутывается из объятий и сбегает в ванную.

Куроо не настаивает. Он смотрит вслед, хмыкает и валится обратно в постель. Акааши из тех людей, кто долго раскачивается по утрам: до контрастного душа он заторможенный, действует на автомате, а на лице явно читается «зачем я проснулся?». Куроо уверен, когда Акааши окончательно отойдёт ото сна, он поздравит его с днём рождения и поцелует.

Но что-то идёт не так. Акааши не вспоминает об этом важном дне ни после душа, ни после их совместного завтрака, ни когда собирается уходить на работу. Куроо закрывает за ним дверь и удивлённо поднимает бровь: вот уж кто-кто, а Акааши точно не мог забыть. Куроо в неоднозначных чувствах варит себе кофе, после чего тоже едет на работу. Там точно должно быть повеселее.

– С днём рождения, бро! – Бокуто практически выпрыгивает на него из дверей офиса, сияет и сжимает в объятиях. Крепких, медвежьих. 

– Ты меня задушишь, радость моя, – но на самом деле ему приятно. Бокуто не забыл в отличие от его парня. Даже на работу пораньше пришёл.

Бокуто рассыпается в комплиментах и поздравлениях, пока ведёт Куроо к его рабочему месту. Куроо приятно, довольная улыбка сама расплывается на лице: Бо не поскупился на тёплые слова и пожелания.

На столе уже ждёт празднично украшенная коробка, под лентой – открытка. Куроо снимает бумагу и фыркает, краем глаза поглядывая на Бокуто, взбудораженного и предвкушающего чужую реакцию. Наверняка с трудом сдерживается, чтобы не начать распаковывать вместе с Куроо. Потому что внутри оказываются ещё две коробочки: в одной из них узорчатая турка, а в другой – дорогущий кофе. Куроо вдруг вспоминает недавние «ненавязчивые» расспросы Бокуто, в которых тот интересовался кофейными пристрастиями. Очень трогательно.

– Иди сюда, – Куроо притягивает его сам, широко улыбаясь, и хлопает Бокуто по плечу. – Спасибо, совень. Я обязательно позову тебя на кофе, заценим твой выбор.

Бокуто пускается в шумный, эмоциональный рассказ о том, как этот самый подарок выбирал, а потом тянется к имениннику, чтобы снова обнять.

– А Акааши? Как он поздравил тебя с днём рождения? Жарко и ещё в постели? – Бокуто выразительно играет бровями, а Куроо вздыхает при упоминании Акааши.

– Если бы. Кажется, он был слишком сонный для этого. И для поздравления тоже: даже не сказал что-то вроде: «С днём рождения, мой дорогой. Я так счастлив быть с тобой в этот день. Ты любовь всей моей жизни…»

– Не переживай, Акааши точно напишет поздравления тебе днём, а вечером устроит романтический ужин.

Куроо ухмыльнулся. Конечно, Бокуто просто предполагал, но в голову закралась мысль, что он знает о планах Акааши больше, чем сам Куроо.

– Хотелось бы.

Днём Куроо пишут Кенма и Яку – его друзья ещё со школы, приятели из соцсетей, поздравляют коллеги по работе и даже некоторые клиенты, но не Акааши. Вероятно, сегодня он очень загружен, настолько что некогда написать своему любимому парню. Куроо всё понимает, но губы кривятся сами, когда в шесть часов вечера – конец его трудового дня – телефон не показывает никаких уведомлений от Акааши. Вся надежда теперь на личную встречу, но вместе с тем Куроо мучает мысль, что Акааши всё-таки мог забыть о его дне рождения. Некритично, но всё-таки обидно.

Квартира встречает его вечерней тьмой, и Куроо совсем не хочется сообщать о своём возвращении. Потому что некому: Акааши нет дома, так думает Куроо. Настроение падает ещё ниже, хочется только доползти до телевизора, не зажигая свет, и включить его фоном. Но его внимание привлекает горящий на кухне свет.

Куроо казалось, он в квартире один… Замок не взломан, Акааши он ещё не ждёт, и объяснение находится само: ещё утром Куроо позабыл выключить свет. Он задерживается в дверях на несколько секунд и недоверчиво хмурит брови, не верит, что Акааши сидит на тумбе. Акааши в одном лёгком халате и в окружении горящих свечей.

Куроо искоса бросает на него взгляд: у Акааши повязан бант на шее, полы халата распахнуты так, что обнажают живот и грудь, но складки струящейся ткани скрывают пах. Акааши довольно улыбается, и Куроо тоже хочет, но закусывает губу изнутри, сдерживается, потому что вообще-то обижен. Но как же до безобразия Акааши соблазнителен, это незаконно!.. Куроо почти готов его простить.

На периферии зрения он улавливает, как Акааши отставляет руки немного назад, раскрываясь, кладёт ногу на ногу и томно вздыхает. Куроо дико любопытно и хочется смотреть на Акааши, но нужно продемонстрировать, как глубоко он задет. Куроо наливает себе сока из холодильника и как бы невзначай разглядывает Акааши поверх стакана.

Акааши поглядывает на него из-под ресниц, призывно приоткрывает губы и водит по ним кончиками пальцев. Куроо шумно сглатывает и умоляет себя пить ещё медленнее, чтобы растянуть эту пытку удовольствием. Акааши это знает и от уголка губ плавно спускается пальцами на шею и касается банта.

– Ты так красиво разделся… Есть какой-то повод? – деланно безразлично интересуется Куроо.

Думает, если сейчас Акааши ответит что-то вроде «разве нужен особый повод, чтобы соблазнять своего парня?», он обидится ещё глубже и никогда больше не будет разговаривать с Акааши до конца недели. Иронично, что до конца недели не так долго.

– Да… – томно выдыхает Акааши. – Сегодня день рождения у одного горячего и любимого мной парня.

Улыбка так и просится на губы Куроо, но он её снова сдерживает, хотя и чувствует, как оттаивает.

– Так ты не забыл?..

– Как я могу забыть про твой день рождения? – Акааши вопросительно склоняет голову набок. – Иди ко мне.

Куроо обнадёживается, смягчается, потому что Акааши хочется верить. Не только потому что сидит в халате на голое тело и соблазняет всем своим видом. Потому что так иногда складываются обстоятельства, что поздравление от любимого человека случается только к вечеру… Но Куроо всё равно расстроен.

Акааши приподнимает ногу с колена и отводит её в сторону, плавно разводя, – внимание Куроо притягивается мгновенно. Он скользит взглядом по внутренней части бёдер Акааши – его халат скрывает пах на грани. Такое нужно запретить. Атласная ткань струится по коже, волнует воображение Куроо. По телу разливается приятное тепло.

Куроо осматривает Акааши: чертовски соблазнительного, почти неодетого, с раздвинутыми ногами, закусывает губу изнутри и… уходит. Сегодня ему двадцать два, и он достаточно взрослый, чтобы продолжать дуться и не прощать Акааши только потому, что он разделся. Хотя Куроо был на грани.

Он усаживается перед телевизором, лениво переключая дурацкие шоу. Такие же нелепые, как его день рождения. Надо написать Бокуто, пока он не скис в своём безудержном веселье.

Куроо фыркает на его: «Бро, у тебя рядом голый Акааши, лучше займись с ним страстным, необузданным сексом». Нет. Куроо в настроении лениться, а не заниматься сексом. 

К счастью, у Акааши на него другие планы.

Куроо смотрит, как Акааши выуживает телефон из его рук, откладывает на журнальный столик и усаживается на бёдра. Куроо жадно скользит взглядом по обнаженному телу и невольно облизывается: Акааши в распахнутом халате и без белья. Когда практически голый Акааши у тебя в руках, сопротивляться бесполезно. Куроо не сопротивляется и притягивает его ближе, перекрещивая руки на пояснице. Замечает виноватый взгляд Акааши и чувствует его мягкие поглаживания на макушке.

– Это была самая нелепая из моих идей, прости меня, – тихо признаётся Акааши. – Мне не нужно было ждать вечера, чтобы начать задаривать тебя...

Акааши целует его в висок, чуть ниже и ещё ниже, усыпает короткими поцелуями. 

Куроо выразительно вскидывает бровь. 

– Ты ждал вечера?

– Да.

– Чтобы начать поздравлять меня.

Кивок.

– Ты не стал поздравлять меня, например, утром, потому что?..

– Потому что хотел обрушить на тебя лавину подарков и сюрпризов вечером, когда мы останемся наедине, и не нужно будет думать о посторонних вещах.

– Ну, сюрприз ты сделал мне с самого утра, когда вёл себя как обычно. Словно забыл о моём дне рождения…

– Я не мог. Заранее готовился к твоему дню.

Куроо больше не выдерживает. Акааши явно жалеет, а Куроо не может дуться и дальше. Он хаотично целует лицо Акааши, тычется губами в щёки, подбородок, виски. Так лучше. Наконец-то легко. К Куроо даже возвращается праздничное настроение и игривость, которые были у него ещё утром. Акааши такой соблазнительный в своём халате на голое тело, провоцирующий. Куроо отпускает себя и чувствует сладкое томление внизу живота.

– Больше не жди никаких вечеров и не откладывай, когда хочешь меня. Никогда, – поучительно говорит Куроо и легко сжимает в руках упругие ягодицы Акааши. – Смотри, сейчас я покажу, как это делается.

– Покажи, – подначивает Акааши и хитро улыбается.

Куроо в ответ ухмыляется и целует его напористо, страстно, выбивая кислород из лёгких. Его руки жадно скользят по заднице, спине, ногам Акааши, Куроо наслаждается его наготой и бархатистой кожей. В штанах быстро становится тесно, когда Акааши дразняще двигается на его бёдрах.

– Хочу, чтобы ты ещё неделю встречал меня в таком виде, – Куроо обдаёт его губы жарким, сбитым дыханием. – За сегодняшнее утро.

– М… – Акааши томно выдыхает, смотрит из-под ресниц, и Куроо уже тянется за новым поцелуем, когда слышит вкрадчивое: – Мне действительно нужно загладить свою вину перед тобой. У меня на примете много интересных способов.

Куроо улыбается довольно, уверенный, что Акааши всё так и планировал с самого начала.


End file.
